


Hopeless

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Skips to the good bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hopeless

   Tavros shed his jacket and darted his eyes around nervously. Vriska had said she put a lock on the memory, but he just wanted to be sure. On the other side of the bed, Vriska shrugged off her coat as well. This was going to be fun. Tavros pulled down his pants and Vriska took off her shirt and her bra in one smooth movement. Tavros pulled his shirt off and worked it around his horns. This was the reason he didn't like changing in and out of his clothes. Vriska pulled down her pants just as Tavros managed to get his shirt off his head, and then she worked her underwear off at the same time as Tavros.

   Tavros sat there, not knowing what to do. Then he heard a shifting, and was just about to turn when he felt a cool sensation rubbing his horns. Vriska ran her hands over Tavros' horns until she heard his ragged breathing, then she moved her hands down his neck and to his shoulders, where she promptly yanked with her right hand and shoved with her left. Tavros spun a bit, lost his balance, and ended up on his back, looking up at Vriska, who was smiling down at him. She moved his legs so that they were no longer over the side of the bed, shifting his body so that he was laying longways beneath her.

   Vriska observed him for a bit as she leaned back on her knees and noticed Tavros was doing the same. He felt warm, hot even. Vriska then realized he should have looked blurrier, because she shouldn't still have her glasses on. She took them off and tossed them to the side. Tavros looked at her up and down, his eyes studied each part of her until they stopped at her bulge. He didn't want to be caught staring, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Vriska noticed this and decided to have a little fun. She wrapped her bulge around Tavros's and felt his warmth seep slowly into her. He protested a bit, but Vriska simply tightened her grip on him and that shut him up quite quickly.

   Tavros let out a soft moan and tried his best to keep quiet. As if someone could walk in on them at any moment, even though he knew they couldn't. Vriska grinned and slowly began moving her bulge against Tavros's. This didn't make it any easier for Tavros and he let out another quaky moan, squeezing he eyes shut. Vriska chuckled just a bit and continued her slow, steady movements as Tavros let out a string of strangled whimpers. Then, she began to lean forward, and it didn't take long until they were chest to chest and face to face. Tavros had his eyes closed and he bit his lip, trying to stifle the sounds his throat was making. He could feel Vriska's cool body on top of his and wondered how he must have felt. He suddenly felt a soft, lukewarm sensation on his neck and let out a loud sigh.

   Tavros clung to the sheets as the pleasure became too overwhelming and he mumbled,

   "Vriska..."

   Vriska brought her lips away from his neck and smiled at him from zero inches away, further tightening her hold on his bulge. He let out a loud moan that seemed to fill the space.

   "Yes?...", Vriska asked, leaning right next to his ear and whispering softly.

   The words tumbled off Tavros's lips so naturally, he didn't have time to think them over.

   "Y-you're... beautiful..."

   Vriska smiled wider and said softly,

   "I know."

   She slowly unwound her bulge from his and Tavros let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. However, he quickly pulled it back in when Vriska began running her bulge down his and towards his nook, then she slowly eased her way in as Tavros failed miserably to stop his insistent vocal chords from letting out any sound. He moaned incessantly and was reduced to a wriggler. If he'd had a soft spot for Vriska before, he was beyond hopeless now, and all he could do was moan, writhe, and whimper. 

   Vriska felt his heat rise as she moved in and let out a shaky breath. She felt Tavros squirm beneath her and held onto him, feeling his heat searing into her. Suddenly, she felt a hot sensation around the base of her bulge and let out a moan. Tavros snaked his bulge around hers and heard her moaning. He finally stopped trying to stop his own sounds, tightening his grip. She felt good, and the tighter he wound around her, the more she moaned. Her voice was wonderful. Tavros then slowly loosened his grip on Vriska and she began breathing heavily. 

   "Wait...", she said as he unwound from her. However she never got to finish her sentence, because she suddenly felt a hot sensation inside her nook and took in a sharp breath. As Tavros moved in further, Vriska let out a low moan.

   "T- Tavros!", she gasped.

   Tavros managed to speak between his groaning and said, "Yeah..."

   "More...", she whispered. She held onto him tighter, wrapping her fingers over his shoulders and enjoying his heat. Tavros melted, and moved his arms around her, holding her closer, if that was even possible. They were both moaning loudly now, and clinging to each other as if their... afterlives depended on it. Vriska pressed her hips into Tavros's and Tavros began grinding his hips into Vriska's. Their moans became louder until they were practically shouting. Every now and then, one of them would say something, but it was lost in all their harsh breathing and thrusting. They eventually slowed down, and they were reduced to a hardly breathing heap. Tavros began to ease out of Vriska, but she stopped him.

   "Wait."

   "But uhh... Vriska, we can't stay like this forever, I don't think."

   "Who says we can't?", she asked, looking at his face. It was flushed the same chocolaty brown of his blood, Vriska had to assume she looked similar.

   "Uhhh...", Tavros didn't have an answer for that one.


End file.
